Now or Never
by Izumi-chan
Summary: Third and Fourth Chapter Up, Please R&R! Working on Fifth
1. The News

Now or Never  
  
Hey lo peeps. I'm writing this new fic with all the chapters you want which means there will be cliffhangers. Anyway, haven't been writing for some time and to the peeps that reviewed my other fics, Thanx. This fic is dedicated to shark man a.k.a. Calvin because he really needs to finish or even start his dark Takari song fic to Dido like he promised. Cuz, if you don't… well you don't need to know…  
  
Disclaimer: It is very unfortunate to announce that the author of this story (me!) does not own Toei Animation, Digimon, Fox Kids or any of its associates cuz if I did, certain divisions of those companies would get a BIG boppin' from my mallet not to mention that Daisuke would have already died a very gory death. BTW, Daisuke becomes a (get this!) Noodle Stand Guy in the epilogue. Talk about a L-O-S-E-R! On with the story!  
  
It was dark. A cool breeze swept through the lonely park as the fluttering petals of faltering sakura blossoms danced in the air. The shadow of a large willow tree blocked the shafted beam of moonlight over a park bench. A little creek that flowed through the grassy area was almost still, as if enchanted by a magical spell. The silent and lonely night settled in as it was waiting for the dawning of the sun to engulf it. Finally, it did, and the only difference about the park was that there was colour. Full, alive and breathing colour of life.  
Hikari sat in her room, the sanctuary away from the world, disdainfully looking at a picture. It was so fake and surreal but it was a picture of her and Takeru taken at the age of twelve. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe she had been wrong all along. She felt so alone because her brother Tai had moved away. Gone into college life with Sora Takenouchi.  
At age 18, Hikari was going to have to make a future deciding decision. She would either have to go to Canada to take a Teaching Degree or to go to the United States to get a PhD. It wasn't fair Hikari had told herself, but then again, nothing was fair.   
She walked over to her window and opened it up for some fresh air. Summer was fast reclining and autumn was in the air. Sighing, she decided she needed to talk to Takeru, her best friend for a very long time. They had gone to the senior prom together, but only as friends. They had eaten numerous meals together, but only as friends. Satoru and Miyako would join in occasionally but it was evident they had already fallen in love. A fragile and delicate piece of belonging to each other that could break as easily as silence is broken. Hikari felt a pang of sadness overwhelm her heavily weighed soul. It was just too much to take and she wanted to escape from the torment. Because Takeru meant so much to her, he would be the one to know first. She didn't want to tell Daisuke and the others yet because Takeru was the best at keeping these kinds of secrets. Drawing up all her courage, she picked up her aqua blue portable telephone and pressed the numbers slowly.  
"B-B-B-B-R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-N-G-G-G-G!!"   
Takeru broke out of his deep thinking and paced over to the telephone receiver.   
"Moshi moshi."  
"Konnichiwa Takeru. It's me Hikari,"  
"Konnichiwa Hikari. What's up?"  
"Well, there's something I really need to tell you and it's really bothering me. Can you meet me at the park in 15 minutes?"  
"Sure. I hope it's not too serious. See you there,"  
"Ok, bye,"  
The click of the receiver and the phone was dead. Takeru was concerned about Hikari. She sounded pretty depressed. He just hoped it had nothing concerning Daisuke. Takeru admitted Daisuke wasn't that bad but he seriously wasn't the best either. Rather a creep to Hikari and an immature rival to Takeru not to mention a nuisance to both of them. He paced to his room shutting the door behind him. Opening his closet, Takeru was trying to fish out decent clothes. His room was clean but he just didn't have a thing for a closet full of unsoiled clothes.  
Hikari thought to herself 'How could I do this to him? He's so kind and concerned I don't know if I can hurt him like this.' But she knew inside, that she had to, because it was now, or never. Slowly, she put on her coat and stepped outside of her home apartment into the crisp autumn air. Adjusting her hat, Hikari made her was down to the Odaiba Park. She saw Takeru waiting for her at a lonely wooden bench. They embraced for a short and friendly hug as Hikari sat down.   
"Takeru, thanks for coming."  
"No problem Hikari. You know I'm only a telephone call away."  
"Thanks. You're one great friend. Sigh."  
"What's the matter Hikari?"  
"Well, you know I have to choose a University now for my education in my specialized courses of postgraduate work in either Pharmacy or Teaching? Well… I have to take one of them and both of them are in North America." Hikari blurted out as she burst into tears crying on her friend's shoulder. Takeru knew some how that this was coming. He gently stroked Hikari's hair comforting her.  
"I know Hikari. I just wanted you to tell me that it wasn't true, that you weren't going to go away and slip away from my grasp. You've been my friend for so long that I don't want to let you fly away, like a bird."  
"I didn't want it to be like this but none of the Universities in Japan accepted me because they were full. There were so many students signing up for these courses and I just didn't make the list. Please don't tell the others yet Takeru. I haven't told them because I knew that you should know first. Other than my family, nobody knows."  
"I won't, I promise. I just hope this isn't a mistake."  
They discussed about their lives quietly until they had been talking for a full half an hour already.   
Takeru walked home with Hikari fishing a clean tissue out of his jacket pocket. He dropped her off and walked home, shoulders slumped and soul damaged. Calling his brother, Yamato, maybe would be of some comfort to find some love advice. Taking the elevator up to his apartment, Takeru turned the metal key in the lock and pushed the door open. His mother wasn't home yet, probably still working on one of her latest newspaper articles. She was the author of several well-written articles on Myotismon, the Heighten View Terrace Incidents and how Oikawa was intertwined with Malomyotismon. Placing his keys on the front table, he flopped down on the couch and grabbed the portable telephone. Takeru dialed Yamato's number with ease.  
"Moshi moshi?"  
"Yamato, it's your pipsqueak brother Takeru. Major issues, this can't wait."  
"Hey bro, what's up?" replied Yamato  
"Arg. I'm so frustrated. How do you tell someone you care for them when they are going away in like two weeks?"  
"I see. Could this certain someone possibly be…ahem…Hikari Kamiya?"  
"Um, never mind that. Just tell me what to do!!"  
"Well, you could take her out to dinner and tell her, go to the movies and tell her, go to my concert and tell her. Is that enough yet?"  
"Those choices are so not original. I want to do something special!"  
"Special eh? How about…the beach? That's someplace special!"  
"Well, a moonlight stroll would be interesting…I'll consider it. Thanks. Now another problem, I don't want to give her a simple present. What should I give her?"  
"Sorry bro, can't help you there. You'll have to think about it yourself because you can find out what she's looking for."  
"Arigatou onii-sama,"  
"Pu-leeze, don't be so formal! Sayonara!"   
  
A little while later, Hikari called Miyako for some insight on her problem. She wasn't going to tell Miyako she was going away yet, only the problem that Takeru and her weren't meant to be.   
"Moshi moshi."  
"Kunbanwa Miyako. Sorry for calling you so late. I needed someone to confide in."  
"Nee, I wasn't going to bed yet for like another hour. I'm talking to Satoru on ICQ."  
"I see. Well, do you think Takeru cares for me? I have feelings for him you know and sometimes being in the stage of adolescence makes me feel really fat, ugly, and imperfect."  
"Nani? You imperfect? You fat and ugly? I should be the one complaining. Anyway, I definitely think Takeru likes you and the way you flirt with him in front of Daisuke makes it miru like you guys are a couple or something. Believe me, he does and someday…"  
"Someday what?"  
"Never mind but just relax and have a good night's rest ok? I kind of have an exam two days from today and Satoru's helping me review. Just relax okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. Arigatou. Sayonara."  
  
Doko ni mo Hikari went, she was somehow reminded she had to go in two weeks. That night, Hikari lay in bed staring up at the empty ceiling. It would be one of her few days left here in this apartment. From under her bed, Hikari produced a Sony Walkman and listened to one of her tapes. Music was comforting at times like these. Slowly, the tune lulled her to a plagued sleep with unsettling dreams.  
  
Annoying Digimon Narrator: Will Takeru take Yamato's advice and will Hikari ever find peace with herself? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters.  
  
(A/N): Please R&R to tell me how you liked it, whether I should continue or not and other couples I should put in. Thanx!   



	2. Providence and Fate

Providence and Fate  
  
This ficcy is dedicated to the Takari supporters. Our endless efforts have resulted in nothing. The animators and the dubbers will obviously be flooded with our complaining mail and our mallets. We have put up a good fight though and through all this time, it was worth it. On the bright side, Hikari didn't marry Daisuke! By the way, I'm really, really sorry for not getting this up sooner but a lot of things are going on so please forgive me! I'm also trying my hand at writing Harry Potter fics and originals so I'm really sorry!   
  
In case you forgot, here is the last paragraph from the last chapter:  
Doko ni mo Hikari went, she was somehow reminded she had to go in two weeks. That night, Hikari lay in bed staring up at the empty ceiling. It would be one of her few days left here in this apartment. From under her bed, Hikari produced a Sony Walkman and listened to one of her tapes. Music was comforting at times like these. Slowly, the tune lulled her to a plagued sleep with unsettling dreams.  
  
From the bottom of his heart, Takeru gathered up all his courage to find strength in asking Hikari out on a date. This seemed so different from the times that Takeru had just asked Hikari to go with him somewhere whether it be the skating rink in the winter or the park in the spring. All during the day at school, Takeru was wording his question so it wouldn't hint anything too obvious. Daisuke noticed the discrepancy whenever Takeru answered the sensei. He was curious at that and also noted that whenever the sensei called on Hikari, Takeru's eyes would gloss all over.   
'Strange' Daisuke thought to himself. He knew that Takeru couldn't be thinking about the prom because the prom had already come and gone and he knew it couldn't be any of the school dances because there were no current dances.  
Hikari sat in Core class waiting for the bell to ring. The sensei had just given an awfully long lecture and the class was getting boring. She nearly drifted of to sleep when the sensei asked her a question but fortunately, the bell rang signifying the start of the next period. What luck, it was lunch.   
Her head spinning, Hikari slipped past the other students out of class. She fumbled with the silver combination lock and opened it after a couple of unsuccessful attempts. Placing all her possessions in the tiny locker space, she headed off outside. Hikari was going to skip eating lunch in the cafeteria and take a walk outside. She wasn't very hungry anyway. At times like these, Hikari always took comforting walks to clear her mind. The chilly spring air soothed her as she pushed the school's front door open and walked out onto the desolate sidewalk. A few people were outside, some out for a smoke and several others just chatting. The strong burning scent of a cigarette reached Hikari as she wrinkled her nose in disgust and walked quickly to get away from the putrid smell. The man with the cigarette started walking towards Hikari as she tried to get away.  
"Hey there baby. What's the rush?" asked the man casually as he dropped his cigarette to the ground, crushing it with the toe of his expensive leather shoe still stiff with newness.  
"Get away!" answered Hikari. She and the stranger were on a quiet side street.  
The man was reaching for Hikari's hand when suddenly a blonde boy came running fast around the corner.   
"Get your hands off her!" he screamed as he lunged for the man tackling him to the ground.  
"What's up with that!?" yelled the stranger.   
"Go NOW or I'll call the cops on you." The blonde boy responded. It was Takeru.  
"OK. Geeze kid. How did you even find her? She was alone. You must be her boyfriend or something."  
"GO NOW!" Takeru reiterated.  
"I'm going. I'm going." And the stranger left reluctantly.  
"Hikari, oh my goodness. Are you OK? Don't you ever go running off like that again. You just left the class without saying a word to anybody. I was so scared when I couldn't find you in the cafeteria." With that Takeru embrace Hikari in his arms.  
"I was so afraid. If you hadn't got here in time who knows what would have happened? Thank-you Takeru." Hikari held onto Takeru tightly as her face flooded with silent tears. She felt somehow strange because the hug Takeru was giving her radiated with so much caring and concern. It was almost like Takeru loved her and would die if she went away. Maybe Takeru really did love her.  
"Are you sure you're OK?"  
"I'm sure, silly. Now stop worrying. I'll walk back to the school with you." Replied Hikari as Takeru wiped the tears away from her face. Her cheeks were rosy from the cool air but she looked simply angelic. Takeru caught a few sideway glances on their way back to the school as he gathered up his courage. When they were inside the school property, Takeru spoke up.  
"Hikari, would you be interested in dinner this Friday? I mean, nothing special, just dinner and maybe a walk at the beach or something." Takeru tried his best to make this sound like something casual but his voice was strangled with nervousness.  
"Sure! Why not? I mean, I've only got a few weeks more left here, and I think I should spend it with the people closest to me." Hikari replied trying not to sound too jubilant.  
"How about this Friday at 7:00 then? I'll pick you up at your apartment." He said as calmly as he could, refraining from his wave of relief and keeping the last thing that Hikari had said in mind.   
"Okay. Thanks for worrying about me. Thanks for being there for me." Were Hikari's last words before they entered the school building. Luckily, lunch was not yet over, leaving 10 minutes to catch up with Miyako and the others. Daisuke was wondering where the two had been in fear that he was losing to Takeru for Hikari, but he relaxed when he saw Takeru go away for basketball practice.   
"So, Hikari, where were you and Takeru?" Daisuke interrupted Hikari and Miyako's conversation.  
"Nowhere. Really, Daisuke I don't think it's any of your business." Hikari replied rather coldly than her usual friendly self. Even she was surprised a bit at her harsh words.   
"Oh, I see." Daisuke said in response rather taken aback, as he decided to keep quiet for the rest of lunch.  
  
"Ready for soccer practice Dai?" Satoru asked as he bumped shoulders with Daisuke by his locker. Satoru was in University but stayed on the local soccer team.  
"Huh, What? Oh. Oh yeah." Daisuke responded rather absently.  
"What's up, man? You're so zoned out today. What's on your mind? Hikari?" Satoru teased.  
"Actually, yeah. She's been treating me like utter cow dung lately and I feel like I've lost her, even as just a friend."  
  
(A/N): I refrain from using slang words and swearwords instead of cow dung because I am a Christian. F.Y.I. Back to the story.  
  
"Aw, come on, Daisuke. She doesn't hate you. Do you ever stop and think about people other than yourself? Think of what she's going through. In a few weeks or so, she has to leave her loved ones and her dearest friends behind. Have you ever thought about how hard it is for someone to leave the place she has been for all her life? I think she's just a slight bit depressed, that's all. Put some sense in your thoughts Daisuke."  
"I know," muttered Daisuke, "But don't you understand, Satoru? I love her. I don't want her to suffer but she won't let me into her heart. Why?"  
"Why don't you ask her? I'm not Hikari." replied Satoru thoughtfully.  
"You think it's that easy? Have you ever tried having a heart to heart talk with Miyako? It's the same situation except she loves you as back."   
"Daisuke, don't say things you don't know." scolded Satoru growing slightly pink.  
"Whatever." Daisuke dismally retorted as the boys headed off to soccer practice.  
  
That Friday night, Takeru picked up Hikari right on time. She came out of her room wearing khaki coloured capris and an elbow length navy blue shirt. She had a butterfly clip in the place of where her pink clip usually was. Takeru smiled at her and the two of them walked out of Hikari's apartment door as Taichi and Sora closed it behind them.   
"Where are we going?" asked Hikari curiously.  
"Oh, just that restaurant by the beach." replied Takeru reassuringly.  
"Mmm. Sounds good." replied Hikari absently.   
They strolled along the boardwalk in the setting sun to the small little restaurant by the harbor where boats where bobbing up and down ready to be stored away in the sheds for the winter that was to come. Finally, the two stopped in front of a red-bricked cheery building. They entered as the chimes above them clinked together.   
"May I ask how many people?" queried the man at the front desk.   
"Two, please."  
"Smoking or non-smoking?" asked the man who was apparently a waiter as he took two of the menus of the shelf beside him.  
"Non-smoking." replied Takeru.  
"Very well. Please follow me."  
The waiter led them to a small table by the window looking out to the waters. He handed them the menus.  
"I will be with you in a moment." he said curtly and left.   
"What do you want? I'm trying the seafood. I heard it's great." Takeru asked.  
"Well, I think I'll try the seafood fettuccini." replied Hikari.  
The waiter returned with a pad of paper and a pen.  
"What would you like?" he briskly questioned as he had several other customers to attend to.  
"I would like the seafood fettuccini." Hikari went first.  
"And I would like to try the rice with seafood." Takeru finished.  
"Anything to drink?" the waiter questioned as he jotted the orders down.  
"An iced cappuccino for me." Takeru said.  
"How bout, um, a cup of tea for me." Hikari answered.  
"Very well. So, it is a seafood fettuccini, rice with seafood, an iced cappuccino and a cup of tea."  
Takeru and Hikari nodded in agreement. The waiter left as he gave the orders to the chefs in the kitchen.  
"So, is it your first time here?" Takeru asked.  
"Actually, yes. Thanks for taking me here."   
"No problem at all." Takeru answered in a cheery voice.  
"I'm going in three weeks, Takeru." Hikari's voice was much quieter.   
"I can't stop you Hikari. I will always ask myself; why do people have to grow up change and marry, but I realize that it's all a part of life. How long are you going away for?"  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've decided that it's better for me to take both courses so I'll have both degrees and a wider horizon when it comes to choosing a career," Hikari took a breath at this point, "I'll be gone four and a half years in total. I'm sorry Takeru but I know this is what I must choose."  
"Where are you staying?"  
"One of my distant aunts in Canada has offered to board me for my teaching course in Canada, but I don't know what I'll do for the three years in the United States. I'm thinking about renting an apartment complex in which I can share with Hitoru, one of my friends, and Daisuke because they both might be going to study in Massachusetts as well and at the same University at least for a year if not more."   
Takeru cringed for a moment at the thought of Daisuke staying with Hikari.   
"What's wrong, Takeru?"  
"Uh, never mind. Just an ugly thought came to my mind."  
Hikari suddenly shifted her attention to the waters. A slight orange glow coated the surface of the azure waters as the sky was blushing with tints of red, pink and yellow.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed.  
"Yes. I wish it was possible to capture a moment and keep it in a bottle forever." Takeru spoke from his thoughts.  
"If I could do that, I certainly would have a good many bottles!" replied Hikari.  
The waiter soon returned with their dinners and drinks and talk was quiet during dinner. After, Takeru paid for their meal and they left the quaint little restaurant.   
"Care for a walk?" Takeru asked slowly.  
"Why not?" Hikari said cheerfully as she stepped on the sand.  
"If you take off your shoes and socks and walk on the sand, it's really comforting."  
Hikari giggled but followed suit as Takeru was removing his running shoes. They walked side by side in the cool air as the sky was darkening by the second. Suddenly, the first sign of a star glimmered in the night sky as another and another appeared. Soon, the sky was littered with tiny pinpoints of luminous stars. Hikari washed her feet in the cool water and dried them on the rocks as she put her socks and shoes back on. Takeru did the same. All evening they had not spoken but Takeru wanted desperately to say something.  
"Hikari, have you any dreams that seem distant?" Takeru, at this, was referring to their relationship only as friends but Hikari seemed not to notice.  
"Oh yes. Everybody must have some kind of dream or goal that seems unachievable but that's the point of life. To strive for something you wish to achieve."   
"I want to ask you something, Hikari. I know you are going away but will you someday promise to be my wife?" Takeru spoke softly as he took her hands in his.  
"I…" Hikari stammered, "I don't know," she said waveringly. She was confused at being suddenly pulled up to the surface into the adult world and the calmness of her undisturbed space had been broken.   
"What do you mean? Is it Daisuke?" Takeru said apparently taken aback. He felt so sure Hikari had loved him all these years.  
"I can't give you my word on anything, Takeru. And it isn't Daisuke. Oh why did you have to do this? We are friends. And friends we shall remain forever." Hikari said as she broke into tears and pulled her hands out of Takeru's. Running at high speed, she ran through the crowded streets of the night, her tears obscuring her vision, but Hikari didn't care. She ran all the way to her apartment, fumbled with the house key and locked herself in her room. There she collapsed on the bed and sobbed her heart out. She was confused and she despised Takeru and herself. It could never be the same again.  
Takeru stood there motionless for a few seconds as his treasure fleetingly escaped him. He was alone but he then came back to earth and ran after Hikari. Takeru caught a few glimpses of Hikari before losing her completely, dodging through all the street vendors and pedestrians. He walked home slowly and dejectedly, thinking what went wrong. When he arrived at his door, Takeru opened it a creek before entering. His mother had fallen asleep in front of the television.  
'Good, I can get to my room without her asking any questions.' Takeru thought as he quickly locked the door behind him and crept to his room, shutting himself in. He took his coat off and flopped in his bed staring at the blank ceiling above. Some particular words echoed in Takeru's mind and they really stung him too. 'We are friends. And friends we shall remain forever.' Of course they were friends, but weren't they something more? Takeru was deeply troubled.  
"White ceiling, I'm just like you. My life is as bleak and unfulfilled." He yelled up to his ceiling but to no one in particular. Eventually, he drifted off to an uneasy sleep.   
  
"Hikari, you don't sound to good. I'm coming right over to cheer you up. I need to take a break from studying." Miyako was on the phone with Hikari.  
"No, Miyako. Please don't. You don't understand." Hikari said pleadingly.  
"Too bad, Hikari. I'm coming whether you like it or not. I have something to tell you anyway." Miyako stated firmly and hung up.  
Hikari sighed. When Miyako made up her mind, she made up her mind and nothing was going to get in her way. Ten minutes later, Hikari answered the door. Miyako was there with a smile on her face and a parcel in her hand. Hikari let her in and they walked to her room.  
"My parents are out and my brother is at Sora's… again, even when he should be studying for his exams."  
The two girls sat on the carpeted floor beside Hikari's bed.  
"So, why the long face?"  
"I'll tell you after you tell me what you came over for." Hikari responded curiously.  
"Ok fine," Miyako pulled off her purple mittens and revealed a golden ring band with a small, shimmering diamond plastered in the centre of it. The ring was on her slender middle finger and looked beautiful in contrast to the pale pigments of her skin.  
"Like it?" Miyako said rather expectantly.  
"Like it? It looks so pretty on your finger. Don't tell me, it was Satoru!" Hikari said accusingly, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she gushed.  
"Well, you seemed so occupied with school work and life and it just happened three days ago. He just asked me. We aren't marrying for four years at least. We both believe it is important to finish our education and my mother won't let me get married until I'm at least 22."   
"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Hikari burbled with joy as she hugged Miyako tightly.   
"Well, what's your problem? Why are you so dismal?" Miyako suddenly turned her focus to Hikari.  
"It just that Takeru asked me to promise him something." Hikari started quietly.  
"What can be so bad about that? What did he ask you to promise him?" Miyako asked.  
"He asked me to promise him that I would someday be his wife." Hikari spoke, her voice almost fading to a whisper.  
"What did you say, Hikari?" questioned Miyako with anticipation.  
"I told him that I couldn't promise him anything and I ran." Hikari choked, breaking into tears.  
"YOU DID WHAT? HIKARI, ALL THE DIGIDESTINED THINK THAT YOU TWO ARE MEANT TO BE, EXCEPT FOR MAYBE DAISUKE. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM AND YOURSELF? WHY?" Miyako said, apparently extremely exasperated.  
"Because I'm confused. Oh, Miyako. I don't think I can ever truly love him like that. I don't care for anyone in that way." Hikari spoke in between her sobs.   
"Oh, I'm sorry Hikari. Didn't have any right to blow up at you like that. It's just that all these years I believed that you two loved each other and were destined soul mates. Hikari, I'm sure if you rethink this over you will realize that you are wrong."  
"No, Miyako. I've only tricked myself into thinking that I ever loved him in the years before. I don't love Takeru but I don't want to hurt him. I hate myself now. Why can't we just be friends?"  
"You have already done permanent damage to Takeru that cannot be rectified. Being friends is not enough for Takeru, Hikari. He wants your love, not your friendship. Here, take this. It's a blue scarf I knitted for you to remind you not to forget your home when you go to America." Miyako said as she handed the parcel to Hikari.  
"Thanks so much, Miyako" Hikari sniffled as she wiped her tears away and opened the package eagerly. The blue scarf was a navy blue with small white snowflakes knitted into the corners.  
"Oh it's beautiful," Hikari smiled weakly as she gave Miyako a hug, "And it will certainly remind me of home." she whispered.   
Miyako had to leave then because she had to get back to her studying. She left as Hikari thanked her over and over again.  
"It's alright, Hikari. Just think about what I said. You may be wrong about Takeru." Miyako said as she left the apartment. After Miyako had gone, Hikari sat on the couch and sighed despairingly.  
  
"B-B-B-B-B-R-R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-N-N-G-G-G-G-G!!!!!"  
"I'll get it!" Takeru hollered to his mother from his room.  
"Moshi moshi?   
"Hi Takeru, it's Satoru."  
"Hey, what's up?" Takeru asked rather distractedly. His mind was on other things.  
"Well just thought I'd tell you a couple of things that you might like to know."  
"Go ahead."  
"Well, I'm engaged to Miyako but we aren't getting married until we finish school." Satoru said rather flustered.  
"Even the world is against me!" roared Takeru.  
"What?"  
"Oh, never mind."  
"Okay… and, uh, Daisuke is going to Massachusetts for his technology course. He's planning on going on the same flight as Hikari."  
"Great," Takeru said sarcastically, "That's the last thing I need to know."  
"What's that?"   
"Never mind, Satoru. It's okay. But thanks for telling me."  
"Okay. Talk to you later."  
"Bye."  
Satoru was confused at Takeru's emotions but suppressed it with his happiness for Daisuke being accepted by Massachusetts. Meanwhile, Takeru was punching his pillow. The only word that came to his mind was 'Why?' He sat down on his bed, defeated, and put his head in his hands. The world was not at ease.   
  
(A/N): Please read and review. I wrote more to compensate for my lateness. Please review. Oh, and if you were wondering, I assure you this will be a Takari ending. Guaranteed. I am a   
Takari-ist after all!   



	3. Whatever the World May Bring

Whatever the World May Bring  
  
Here's the third chapter…  
Oh, and Digimon doesn't belong to me otherwise Daisuke would have been dead long ago…but unfortunately, I still have to be nice to him in my stories out of my moral values. Oh and yes, Satoru is Ken.  
  
In case you forgot, the paragraph from the last chapter is here to refresh your memory…  
Satoru was confused at Takeru's emotions but suppressed it with his happiness for Daisuke being accepted by Massachusetts. Meanwhile, Takeru was punching his pillow. The only word that came to his mind was 'Why?' He sat down on his bed, defeated, and put his head in his hands. The world was not at ease.  
  
The next day, was a Sunday. Hikari woke up early in the morning to ponder about the events of the days before. She shook her head, got up and dressed, and went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. Then she was off to church Taichi and Sora in front of her… what a lovely view. Hikari met Miyako at the front of the church as they walked in and seated themselves in one of the middle pews. After a few minutes, the sermon began. The pastor walked to the front and started.  
"And now, O Israel, what does the Lord your God ask of you but to fear the Lord you God, to walk in all his ways, to love him, to serve the Lord you God with all your heart and with all your soul.   
-Deuteronomy chapter 10 verse 12. The verse basically says that we are to love God. Jesus was quoting Deuteronomy chapter 6 verse 5 when he gave the most important commandment in Matthew chapter 12 verse 30, "Love the Lord you God with all your might," If we are to love God, how can we do it if we are not loving? Love is more than just a feeling in the Bible. It's a decision to serve another person's interests. The only way is through God's help to make this decision "with all your heart." There was once a pastor who was faithful to God. He was a bachelor. One day at a conference, he met a lady, which happened to be the daughter of a pastor in which he knew well. The pastor conversed with the lady and they found out that they had a lot in common. After the conference ended, they became very good friends and kept in touch. A little while later, the pastor was flying to California to visit his pastor friend and his daughter. Before he left, the pastor prayed for safety and for something else. He asked the Lord to give him a sign. He asked the Lord that if the pastor's daughter was really meant for him, she would bake a cheesecake for him. You and I would probably think that this could never happen, but when the pastor arrived, and met his friend and his daughter, she said " I baked you a cheesecake. It might not be that great because I have never baked a cheesecake before." Only the Lord could have caused this to happen and the pastor's prayers were answered. He and his friend's daughter soon got married. Because he asked the Lord and trusted in him to make the decision, he loved his wife with all his heart. Let us bow down in prayer."   
  
(A/N): Sorry bout the sermon but I had to make it in order for the story to work!   
  
The story and one particular line stuck to Hikari from then on but she forgot about it when the church began the hymns.  
After the church service, Miyako and Hikari went to a nearby coffee shop to grab a quick bite. They weren't too hungry. As they sat down, both with tea and a small muffin in hand, Miyako quietly asked Hikari  
"Do you find any relevance in the pastor's sermon to your life?"  
"No." was Hikari's response.   
Miyako was wise in not talking any thing more of Hikari's relationship with Takeru.  
"I'm leaving this Friday at 7:00 pm at the Kyoto Airport." Hikari said expressionlessly breaking the silence.  
"Oh, well I'll make sure all the digi-destined can be there or at least give you a good-bye. Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"   
"Don't be silly, Miyako! I'm 18 and I can very well take of myself. Anyway, Daisuke and Hitoru are boarding the same plane to Massachusetts with me. I'll be fine although I'm not that sure about Daisuke!" Hikari laughed cheering up suddenly.  
"Yeah, as old as he is, he still is that immature little jerk that we can't change!"  
The girls laughed in unison.   
  
Daisuke walked Satoru back to his apartment. They were having an unusually gossip filled discussion.  
"Listen Daisuke, you have a chance. I figured it out. Miyako told me some parts of it and I found out some bits and pieces for myself."  
"Go on." Daisuke said slightly interested.  
"Miyako told me that Hikari told her personally that she had dinner on Friday with Takeru," paused Satoru.  
"How is that supposed to help me?"  
"Let me finish! Takeru had a walk with Hikari on the beach and he asked Hikari to promise him that she would one day promise to be his wife but Hikari said that she couldn't promise him anything! Daisuke, you're going with her to Massachusetts, this is providence, I'm telling you!"   
"She loves Takeru, Satoru. There's no two ways about it. I don't care what the scenario is or will be. She is being untrue to her heart."  
"I know Miyako doesn't like me telling you this stuff but she told me Hikari said she tricked herself into thinking that she had loved Takeru all along."  
"I don't care, Satoru! I know you're trying to help but this is it. The bottom line is there. Why is everyone too blind to see it? Hikari and Takeru love each other. I am non-existent in this tangled web of love!" Daisuke shouted in anger. He threw his beloved goggles on to the pavement as they cracked into two pieces. Then, he ran away to the park as little droplets of rain fell. They dotted his spiky nut-brown hair. Seeking refuge, he ran underneath a sakura blossom filled tree to wait out the rainstorm.  
  
Miyako and Hikari walked out of the coffee shop.  
"How bout a walk in the park?" Hikari asked.  
"Sure. I need to relieve my tension. Exam marks are being posted tomorrow."  
"Don't worry! You'll do great, after all you have been studying most of the time… about 50% and the rest is spent with Satoru!" Hikari responded jokingly.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" laughed Miyako.  
They entered the park as the rain fell. Luckily, Hikari brought an umbrella as she was always prepared for the weather. As the girls walked along the path, they noticed someone leaning against the trunk of a tree. It was Daisuke.  
  
"Miyako, take my umbrella and go home. I need to talk to Daisuke personally. If you don't mind, I'll catch up with you later. Okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. Bye." responded Miyako half confusedly.  
Hikari retreated underneath the pink interior of the tree's outstretches branches and sat down beside Daisuke.   
"What are you doing here?" questioned Daisuke rather gruffly.  
"That's the question I should be asking you."  
"I'm here because I'm waiting out the storm and because you have betrayed yourself."  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Hikari.  
"I'm talking about you're relationship with Takeru."  
"You know nothing, Daisuke, nothing. And even if you did, you have absolutely nothing to do with it." yelled Hikari bursting with anger.  
"Listen to me, you know that Takeru loves you. And even if you deny it outside of yourself, your heart is in another place. Your heart belongs with Takeru whether you want to realize it or not. It's True."  
"What I feel is untouchable, unknowable. You don't know me Daisuke, you don't."  
"I do, Hikari," Daisuke started quietly, "because as soon as you're in Massachusetts, your heart will be half way across the world in Japan, with it's guardian, Takeru. Promise me one thing, Hikari, promise me you'll stay in Japan. Don't leave your heart, don't leave your soul, don't leave your dreams behind or turn your back on them." Daisuke rose and walked into the misty rain.  
"You can't tell me where these things belong, because they belong to me, and only me!" yelled Hikari into the fog but she yelled at nothingness. She sat there and wept at the harshness of reality.  
  
Later, Hikari went and visited Miyako at her apartment. She knocked on the door.  
"Hello Hikari! I thought you'd never come! Come in!"  
"Yeah, you probably want to know what happened with me and Daisuke."  
"That and packing your things." Responded Miyako rather guiltily.   
Hikari took a seat on Miyako's purple couch and just sat there emotionlessly. Then she quietly began.  
"That stupid jerk thinks he can just tell me who I love and what to do with my life! He's not going to get anymore sympathy from me!"  
"What did he tell you? That you love him and that you're making a mistake?" queried Miyako.  
"Ironically, he said quite the opposite. He has the nerve to tell me that I truly love Takeru. How does he know about the conversation anyway? He said that I was just thinking the wrong things and that I would regret it as soon as I go to Massachusetts." Hikari said obviously a bit flustered.  
"Hikari, I'll admit I told Satoru a few things about your conversation but I must also admit Daisuke is truthful and he finally has grown up. Listen, he is right. Stop deceiving yourself, Hikari, it just hurts more." Miyako surprisingly responded, shocking Hikari.  
"So, my best friend is siding with the world that I'm up against! I don't get anybody's reasoning! I don't belong with Takeru because if I did, I myself would know. And another thing, Daisuke asked me not to go to Massachusetts. Why? He doesn't want me to get a good job?" Hikari defended herself much taken aback by Miyako's comments.  
"He doesn't want to be tempted to love you because he truly understands you. He knows you love Takeru but you're the only one who doesn't."  
"I don't believe you, or anyone else. Let's not talk about this anymore." Hikari said calmly slowly releasing her vent of anger in short breaths. Miyako was wise not to say another word. Miyako got her coat and walked to Hikari's apartment with Hikari to help her pack.   
  
"Moshi moshi."  
"Satoru, did you tell Daisuke anything about Hikari?" Miyako's worried voice came through the receiver of Satoru's telephone.  
"Yes, I did. I'm sorry Miyako but he's my best friend. It would have been traitorous not to tell him."  
"What did he say?" Miyako said nervously.  
"You won't believe this but he actually denied the opportunity to get Hikari."  
"Satoru Ichijouji! I am appalled. How could you even suggest that idea when Hikari obviously loves Takeru?"  
"Miyako," pleaded Satoru, "I'm truly sorry but even though Daisuke loves her he keeps on denying it. I don't even understand. He broke his favourite goggles on the pavement and I'm fixing them right now."  
"Okay, I'm sorry I got angry at you but I have a right. Hikari is my best friend and she's going to the States without love on Friday. I just hope I can change her mind before it's too late. Listen, I have to go now but I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Sure, love you."  
"Love you too, bye." giggled Miyako.  
  
Takeru sat on his bed looking at the pictures, the precious memories he had shared with Hikari, but there was something missing. He sighed and took a picture ripping it in half.  
"That picture," he says, "Represents my broken heart. There is no one for me but her. Her thriving beauty, her surpassing grace, her indescribable kindness and her wittiness. But I guess I'm just not good enough for her." and Takeru crumpled the picture halves and threw them heartlessly into the trash can.  
  
It was Friday. The week had gone by in a breeze. Miyako had planned for all the digi-destined to meet at the Kyoto Airport at 7:00pm. Everyone was early. An anxious Hikari got out of her family's car and walked with Taichi to the boarding gate. It was a very busy airport but the group of digi-destined were quite visible among the crowds. Daisuke broke the silence.  
"So, I guess this is it. Don't let us leave with the impression that our friends didn't care! Come on! Say your good-byes. It isn't that bad!" as soon as those words left Daisuke's mouth everyone was either crying, shaking someone's hand or hugging. Taichi, Mimi, Sora, Yamato, Jyou, Kousharo, Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako, Satoru, and Iori.  
  
(A/N): Um, I'm not exactly positive on the Japanese spelling of Joe and Izzy's names.   
  
Hikari finally came to Takeru. They stared hard in each other's eyes with mutual understanding. No words were said, but somehow they understood that none should be said.  
"Boarding flight 177. Last Call. Please proceed to gate 9. That's flight 177 at gate 9. Thank-you."  
"Oh, that's my flight." said Hikari breaking the stare as she picked up her bag and followed Daisuke to gate 9. There she found Hitoru. Hikari looked back once more and shouted.  
"Sayonara minna-san. I'll miss you."   
Those last sweet words for three long years from Hikari echoed across the airport racing through Takeru's mind.  
"I'll miss you too." Takeru whispered.  
  
(A/N): Ack, ack, ack. This sucks, I know but I did it to satisfy readers. Reminder that this will turn out to be a takari no matter how bad it looks. And Miyako and Satoru are getting married! Ja ne. 


	4. The First Year

The First Year  
  
There's something wrong with my comp's modem so I can't post my fics as quickly, also, school is starting very soon so I might not be able to keep up the demands of homework and writing fanfiction. Sorry! Oh, and I don't own Digimon and or any of it's associates because if I did Daisuke would have died already although I'm extra nice to him in this fic. I also don't own BSB or any of their songs. Here's the next chapter anyway.  
  
In case you forgot, here's the last paragraph from the last chapter.  
  
Hikari finally came to Takeru. They stared hard in each other's eyes with mutual understanding. No words were said, but somehow they understood that none should be said. "Boarding flight 177. Last Call. Please proceed to gate 9. That's flight 177 at gate 9. Thank-you." "Oh, that's my flight." said Hikari breaking the stare as she picked up her bag and followed Daisuke to gate 9. There she found Hitoru. Hikari looked back once more and shouted. "Sayonara minna-san. I'll miss you." Those last sweet words for three long years from Hikari echoed across the airport racing through Takeru's mind. "I'll miss you too." Takeru whispered.  
  
Hikari stepped off the plane tired, and literally broken as the flight had been what seemed to be a very long journey, but she was finally there. With Hitoru and Daisuke, they walked to wait for their luggage as Hikari collapsed on a bench. Hitoru went to an airport coffee shop to grab coffee for the three of them as Daisuke looked out for their luggage. Three people were always better than one. As soon as they gathered all their luggage, they went outside to seek a taxi to their apartment in which they would be sharing for the next three years. Finally, the luggage was loaded as Hikari and Hitoru sat in the back and Daisuke in the front to give the taxi driver instructions to the apartment. Hikari and Hitoru instantly fell asleep but Daisuke had too much on his mind to concentrate on. 'Sigh, why won't she listen to me? I'm going to fall deeply in love with her whether I want to or not. Takeru will be so depressed and angry at me. just great. Life can't get any better I suppose.' Daisuke thought as he glanced at the rearview mirror of the taxi. He saw only one thing. Hikari. Sleeping peacefully, while he was being tormented with the thoughts of unfaithfulness to himself.  
  
Back in Japan, Takeru had returned home. He turned on the stereo in his room and tried so hard not to cry but a single teardrop slid down his cheek. Hikari was gone, slipped from the grasps of his hands. Then he heard a song, 'The Answer To Our Life'. It seemed to make all the sense in the world.  
  
'So please, show me a reason, give me a sign, tell me the way we fall out of line, is it today or is it tonight, we'll find, the answer to our life.'  
  
He reminded himself of all the good memories he had of Hikari and with her. That would keep him alive. Takeru went to his trash can and found two picture halves. He used scotch tape and carefully taped the halves back together.  
  
Hikari and Hitoru awoke as they found themselves in front of an apartment. The one in which they would be spending for the next three years. Daisuke went to the taxi trunk and helped the driver unload their luggage as Hitoru and Hikari got out of the taxi, stretched and yawned. As Daisuke paid the taxi driver, Hikari and Hitoru gathered their luggage and carried it to the lobby as Daisuke followed suit. "Well, here we are! Were living in apartment 29 on floor 1. Here Hikari, Hitoru, take your key." Daisuke said with forced cheerfulness as he handed keys to Hikari and Hitoru. Hikari opened the front door and went in as Hitoru and Daisuke followed. They arrived at room 29 after dragging their luggage through a long corridor. Their apartment was a cozy one, not too small, not too big and there were two rooms, a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small storage closet. Because the rent was split three ways, and Hikari and Hitoru paid the most, the girls got the rooms but Daisuke was cheap so he got to sleep in half of the living room. Soon, the girls and Daisuke got adjusted and unpacked their belongings. Daiuske's space was limited but he made do with what he had which was basically a futon, a dresser and a desk. He put his notebook computer on his desk, hastily stuffed his unfolded clothes into his dresser, dropped his blankets on his futon, put up a partition to separate his space from the living room, and finally sat down on the futon thinking 'So this is university life?'. His conscience was relaxed and free of thoughts of his dilemma at the moment.  
  
Hikari heaved the mattress up to her room's bed frame and neatly made her bed. She folded up her clothes neatly and sorted them, putting them in her drawers. Satisfied, Hikari sat down on her bed. She looked out her window and sighed. How much she missed Japan was indescribable. Boston was a much different place in contrast to Japan. Hikari couldn't wait until the phone line was activated. Then she could call her friends back at home or talk them online. It was better than sitting here, homesick, but then again, there was the problem of keeping up with her studies. School would start in three days and the days thereafter would be hectic if Hikari wanted to have good grades. 


End file.
